Spotkałem go w puszczy Spotkałem potwora
by wymyslony
Summary: Wspomnienia Quirrella.


Och tak, znalazłem go. Znalazłem jego okaleczone ciało, które ledwo nazwać można było ludzkim. Nie miał żadnych człowieczych cech, prócz świszczącego oddechu, zimnego, wręcz lodowatego, który owiewał moją szyję, gdy niosłem go przez puszczę do swojej kryjówki. Był taki słaby, taki... niewinny. Pomyśleć, że mogłem go wtedy zniszczyć, zgnieść, pozbyć się tego potwora raz na zawsze ze świata. Mogłem zostawić go w głębi lasu, by gnił, by powoli umierał w świadomości klęski.

Chociaż... Patrząc na niego w tamtej chwili miałem wrażenie, że on już jest martwy. Martwy dla świata i martwy dla siebie. Niegdyś – tak potężny, tak okrutny, że samo imię wzbudzało przerażenie graniczące z obłędem jeszcze na wiele lat po jego zniknięciu, teraz był wrakiem, opuszczonym i bezsilnym w swojej własnej nienawiści do jednego chłopca, który go zniszczył – Harry'ego Pottera.

Nozdrza rozchyliły mu się z podniecenia, gdy przypadkiem wyrwało mi się, że uczę w Hogwarcie. Prawie widziałem, jak jego oczy zapłonęły niezdrowym blaskiem, jak długa twarz potwora jeszcze bardziej się rozciągnęła, tworząc wręcz groteskowy widok.

Nie, nie bałem się. Imię tyrana było mi znane tylko z książek i śladowych opowieści rodziców. Byłem zbyt młody, by mieć świadomość jego potęgi i okrucieństwa. Istota, która kurczowo trzymała się mnie wtedy była zbyt słaba, bym mógł choćby zadrżeć z jej powodu. Była obrzydliwa i okropna, to fakt, ale nadal tylko nikłą poświatą, jaka niegdyś tworzyła Lorda Voldemorta.

Co sobie wtedy myślałem? Że będę równy samemu Czarnemu Panu, że stanę się jego najbardziej zaufanym sługą, jego jedyną nadzieją na powrót? Nie wiem. Opanował mój umysł, moje ciało, moją duszę już kilka chwil po naszym spotkaniu. Byłem całkowicie poddany jego woli, całkowicie mu oddany, choć całe moje wewnętrzne, ludzkie ja krzyczało w głuchym sprzeciwie.

Jego pierwsza zbrodnia. Nasza pierwsza zbrodnia. Czułem resztką swojej władzy umysłu, jak cieszył się, jaki był podniecony, który ofiara padła mi u stóp. Nie widziałem jego twarzy, ale czułem podłą satysfakcję, która za jego sprawą rozlewała się zimnym strumieniem po moim ciele. Opuściłem zniesmaczony różdżkę, próbując jak najszybciej o tym zapomnieć, a on nadal świętował, nadal wchłaniał energię, która biła od stygnącego ciała.

A potem ruszyliśmy na północ.

***

Prorok Codzienny rozpisywał się bardzo szeroko o włamaniu do Banku Gringotta, szukając winnego praktycznie w każdym możliwym, nawet absurdalnym, przypadku. Pojawiła się nawet zmnianka, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił, jednak została ona zignorowana jako jedyna wśród całego mrowia bzdur.

Anglia na kolanach. Europa na kolanach. Cały świat korzy się przed Lordem Voldemortem. Jego marzenia, jego wizje przyszłości docierały i do mnie. Trzymałem w dłoni swoją różdżkę, lecz to jego ręka nią kierowała. I strasznie odczułem gniew, wymierzony mi tą ręką, kiedy okazało się, że skrytka jest pusta. Przerażający był to ból, nie tyle ciała co umysłu, nie tyle fizyczny, to duchowy. Miałem kiedyś nieprzyjemność styczności z dementorem, miałem okazję widzieć, jak składa swój pocałunek, lecz to co przeżyłem wtedy ja sam, nie było nawet nikłym odbiciem tamtego wspomnienia.

Życie z nim stało się moim osobistym piekłem.

***

Myślałem, że umrę, kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w szkole. Tak potworny był ból, który rozsadzał mi wtedy głowę, pulsował gorącem po wszystkich zakątkach ciała. Nie byłem przegotowany na taki wybuch nienawiści, spotkanie z Potterem w Dziurawym Kotle przebiegało zupełnie inaczej. A tutaj? Tutaj zamieniłem się w zwierzę, całe moje ja krzyczało 'Zabij!', cały płonąłem, drżałem od samego patrzenia w jego oczy. Byłem wtedy Voldemortem. Nie użyczałem mu już tylko swojego ciała i umysłu, bstałem się nim/b. Stałem się najpodlejszą istotą na świecie, pijącą krew jednorożców, godzącą w najświętsze prawa życia.

Cóż mogło mnie obchodzić, że Snape wszędzie wtykał swój okropny nochal, jego też nienawidziłem nienawiścią Voldemorta, darzyłem go wściekłością, jaka płynęła od Czarnego Pana, wściekłością o to, że go opuścił, że się go wyparł, że teraz był pupilkiem Dumbledore'a.

***

Czułem ogromne zniecierpliwienie Lorda, które spowodowane było wlokącą się nieustanną monotonnością mojego profesorskiego życia. Wiedziałem, gdzie jest ukryty Kamień, wiedziałem, jakie zaklęcia go chronią i znałem sposób, by je pokonać. Jedynym moim problemem było przejście obok tego paskudnego trójgłowego psa, którego ten głupek Hagrid użyczył Dumbledore'owi. Moja jedna próba ominięcia owego kolosa o mało się nie skończyła stratą nogi, co mogłoby wzbudził wielkie podejrzenia, co do moich intencji.

Ogólnie wszystko szło źle. Próba zabicia Pottera spełzła na niczym, bo Snape rozszyfrował moje plany. Próba przekonania Hagrida do zdradzenia tajemnicy bPuszka/b również zawaliła, więc musiałem spróbować ponownie, tym razem używając innych argumentów... Do tego cotygodniowe spotkania z Potterem, cotygodniowe udręki, kiedy wręcz zwijałem się z bólu na oczach klasy. Moja prośba - ha!, jakiż byłem wtedy żałosny, prosząc o coś Czarnego Pana - aby oszczędził mi cierpienia, zakończyła się jeszcze większym bólem.

***

I wtedy wydarzyło się coś cudownego. Dumbledore opuścił szkołę, nabrał się na zwykłą sztuczkę z listem. Hagrid za smocze jajo zdradził sekret trójgłowego bydlęcia. Droga do Kamienia Filozofów była otwarta, wabiła, kusiła, taka prosta, łatwa, szybka. Cały świat w jednym małym kawałku kryształu. Zapomniałem o tym, którego zawsze się bałem, którego bał się Voldemort. Klątwa użyta przez Dumbledore'a nadal była dla mnie zagadką. Jednak naglące, śpieszne napomnienia mojego pana zminimalizowały owo zagrożenie.

Jak się okazało, moje obawy były słuszne, kiedy bowiem ominąłem te śmieszne rośliny, klucze i żałosne szachy wraz z eliksirami, stanąłem przed... lustrem. Olbrzymim, ze szklaną, połyskliwą powierzchnią, w których odbijałem się prawdziwy ja – potwór. Widziałem swoje oczy, czerwone, płonące i twarz z ostrymi rysami twarzy. Moje dłonie były zimne, lodowate. Wtem wizja się zmieniła, ja w lustrze klękałem, trzymając w dłoniach Kamień; klękałem, podając go swojemu panu, który wydawał się być ze mnie zadowolony. Największe marzenie, pragnienie mojej duszy odbijało się na powierzchni. Dumbledore po raz kolejny okazał się silniejszy...

Stałem tam kilka długich minut, które dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Obejrzałem lustro ze wszystkich stron, dotykałem każdej krawędzi, każdej szczeliny. Nic. Tylko ciągłe dudnienie w uszach i narastająca groźba, że Czarny Pan się rozgniewa. Kroki, których odgłos narastał z każdą chwilą, okazały się istnym zbawieniem, w przejściu stanął powiem ów święty Potter. Byłem tak opętany pożądaniem Kamienia, że nawet nie poczułem bólu, do mojej świadomości nie docierała nienawiść Voldemorta. Jedno proste zaklęcie i niepokonany Potter, pogromca Czarnego Pana leżał u moim stóp. Dziecko jeszcze, a już miało identyczną zawziętość w oczach, co jego rodzice tuż przed śmiercią.

Zaśmiałem się ochryple, patrząc, jak przestraszony mocuje się z więzami. Na mój rozkaz podszedł do lustra i spojrzał na nie. Nie widziałem tego, co on widział. Teraz to ja czułem się bezsilny i osaczony – Potter miał mnie i moje życie w ręku, choć sam o tym nie wiedział. Zaczął w końcu mówić, a ja jeszcze bardziej poczułem jak drętwieję z powoli wkradającego się w moje ciało przerażenia. Voldemort był wielkim i potężnym czarodziejem, nawet w takiej sytuacji jak teraz. A ja? Ja byłem nikim.

Nie wiedziałem, gdzie jest Kamień, jak go odzyskać, jak sprawić, by Lord był ze mnie zadowolony. Wtem odezwał się on sam. Syczące 'Kłamie!' rozległo się po oświetlonym pochodniami pomieszczeniu, powodując, że Potter cofnął się gwałtownie. Mój Lord chciał rozmawiać z nim... twarzą w twarz. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok ogarniającego go paraliżu i zacząłem powoli odwijać turban, odwracając się tyłem do chłopca. Czułem prawie, jak twarz Voldemorta porusza się, jak rozsuwają się usta, wydobywając z siebie syczące dźwięki.

Nagle Potter rzucił się do ucieczki, a ja pobiegłem za nim, łapiąc go za rękę, popełniając największy błąd mojego życia. Cała dłoń mi spuchła, pokrywał się bąblami, parzyła, piekła jakbym trzymał ją wprost w ogniu. Odsunąłem się od chłopca, który patrzył na mnie zdziwiony i w następnym momencie przyłożył swoje dłonie do mojej twarzy.

Ostatnim gestem złapałem go jeszcze raz, ale ból był tak potworny, że natychmiast ją puściłem, staczając się w ogromną przepaść, byle dalej od całego świata, dalej od Pottera, od Voldemorta, ku przestrzeni, która pojawiła się pode mną, jasnej, iskrzącej się poświacie...

Jeszcze tylko mignięcie długiej, siwej brody i życie we mnie zgasło.


End file.
